<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Under the mistletoe by Maybe44</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190619">Under the mistletoe</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe44/pseuds/Maybe44'>Maybe44</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hudson &amp; Rex (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, First Kiss, Mistletoe, christmas bureau party</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:07:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maybe44/pseuds/Maybe44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>St. John's Police Department is having a christmas party...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Charlie Hudson/Sarah Truong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Under the mistletoe</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Just a small christmas-related story that came to my head. Maybe set somewhere at the end of season 2.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bullpen was decorated with lots of fairy lights shining warmly. A small tree decorated with red and golden baubles stood in a corner. Someone had pushed most of the tables to the side, where they stood now loaden with food and beverages. Fair to say, the bullpen hadn't quite turned into a winter wonderland fit for Queen Elsa herself, but it looked festive enough, considering it was right in the middle of St. John's Police Department.</p>
<p>Everybody had dressed up for the occasion. There was chatter all around and a christmas song filled the background. </p>
<p>The German Shepherd Rex sat in front of Charlie Hudson and eyed the plate loaded with delicacies in the detective's hands as if he wanted to hypnotise it. Occasionally Charlie would - more or less accidentally - drop a piece of food for his canine partner to catch in the flight.</p>
<p>Superintendent Joe Donovan slid up to them, beaming with joy. "Great Party, isn't it?"</p>
<p>"Uh-hu." Charlie nodded in agreement, while Rex barked approvingly. </p>
<p>Joe beamed even harder and threw a piece of sausage to the dog, which Rex caught and swallowed down with ease.</p>
<p>Jesse Mills, wearing a bright red christmas sweater with Santa and his red nosed reindeer arm in arm printed on the front, joined the men. His cheeks were flushed and he was humming to the music. </p>
<p>Charlie eyed the cup in the young tech's hand suspiciously. "How many of those did you already have?"</p>
<p>"Dunno." Jesse mumbled. "But this eggnog is just de-li-cous."</p>
<p>Charlie laughed out loud while Joe patted Jesse's shoulder sympathetically and went to join the next group of employees.</p>
<p>Jesse took another sip from his eggnog and eyed the detective and his dog. "So, Charlie, Rex, you both do not quite seem in a festive mood tonight." </p>
<p>The detective shrugged while Rex tilted his head to the side and set up his ears. "Not the biggest fan of bureau parties anyway."</p>
<p>"Oh come on! This is so much fun!" </p>
<p>"It's okay, I guess." Charlie eyed the eggnog warily. "Maybe I should try one of those, too."</p>
<p>Jesse grinned broadly and handed him a cup of the yellowish liquid he had hidden behind his back. "Your wish is my command!"</p>
<p>The two men stood next to each other in companionable silence, observing their surroundings, occasionally sipping on their eggnog. Still, Charlie's eyes never stopped searching the faces in the room.</p>
<p>Jesse, on the other hand, watched his friend closely. "Looking for someone in particular? Like, for example, Sarah?"</p>
<p>"Um, no?" Charlie feigned innocence. But of course Jesse had looked right into his mind. He had indeed looked out for his pretty colleague Sarah Truong the whole evening. "But now that you mention it, I haven't seen her around in a while?"</p>
<p>The chief of forensics had joined them right at the beginning of the bureau christmas party, but she had soon been pulled away by some of her lab girls, as Jesse called them secretly. Charlie hadn't caught a glimpse of her pretty face since. <br/>He had to admit, he was drawn to Sarah like moths were drawn to the light. He always thought she was pretty, even in her white lab coat, but tonight she had looked exceptionally beautiful, wearing a midnight blue festive dress clinging to her curves, her hair in loose waves dancing around her shoulders. Accompanied by high heeled boots and a red lipstick, she had been pure beauty this evening. </p>
<p>Jesse shot him a knowing smile and interrupted the detective's thoughts with a bow of his ellbow to Charlie's side. "Look, over there."</p>
<p>Sarah had just strode back into the room, accompanied by Kelly, her assistant. When her eyes met Charlie's, she smiled affectionately. Charlie returned the smile, but suddenly his view was blocked by broad shoulders in a black suit. The detective frowned.</p>
<p>"Uh-oh." Jesse cleared his throat. "That's detective Stephen Miller talking to Sarah over there."</p>
<p>Charlie lifted his eyebrows. "And this is bad because...?"</p>
<p>"Oh, it's not excactly bad." Jesse waved it off. "It's just... Stephen got a divorce a few weeks ago. Office gossip says he's looking out for a new lady friend pretty hard."<br/>The tech studied Charlie's face and added with a smug grin "And, you know, Sarah is quite an eye-catcher tonight. Can't blame the guy."</p>
<p>The lines on his forehead deepened, as Charlie considered this silently. </p>
<p>Rex whimpered softly and laid down in the ground, his head on his paws, sensing the shift in his pal's mood.</p>
<p>Jesse watched with interest as the detective clenched his teeth, his jaws set tightly. Obviously he didn't like what he saw. At all. </p>
<p>Across the room Kelly had left Sarah and detective Miller for good and the man stood his chance. He had moved closer to Sarah, even placed his hand in a familiar gesture on her arm, and was telling her something which made her smile. At first glance they seemed to hit it off, but a second glance showed that Sarah had forced a strained smile and moved slightly backwards. Nonetheless Miller was more and more invading her personal space.</p>
<p>Jesse grinned mischievously. "Why don't you just walk over there and rescue her?"</p>
<p>Charlie wanted nothing more than to do just that. Regardless, he didn't move an inch. Instead he shook his head and crossed his arms in front of his chest. In fact, it took all his strenght to stay right where he was in that moment. "Nah. What would that look like, anyway? I'm not her boyfriend, remember."</p>
<p>"Not yet..." the tech scoffed. When Miller leaned over to whisper something in Sarah's ear, he made a face. "Wow. That's gross." </p>
<p>Rex let out a low growl and looked up at Charlie expectantly. But before he could decide to react, Sarah had finally managed to escape from her admirer of her own accord and hurriedly came walking over to them, throwing a glance back over her shoulder as if she wanted to assure detective Miller would not follow her. Rex greeted her with a wagging tail and was rewarded with a soft pat on his head. </p>
<p>"Wow, I do now remember why I don't like those office parties. Everybody gets drunk and becomes overreaching. I think i might now need a drink myself." Sarah glanced longingly at the eggnog in Charlie's hand. </p>
<p>He handed her his cup with a tender smile. "Help yourself." As the woman took the cup from his hand, their fingertips touched briefly, which sent a jolt of warmth through both their hands. </p>
<p>Sarah hid her shy smile behind the cup while taking a sip. "Ah, that's delicious." She handed the cup back to Charlie. "But I think I'm heading home for the night. See you guys tomorrow!"</p>
<p>When Sarah had almost arrived in the doorway, Rex nudged his partner with his nose and barked once, as if he wanted to prompt Charlie to follow her. Charlie kept looking after Sarah for a moment, then he had made his decision. The detective caught up with her right in time before she could leave the bullpen, Rex following close behind. "Wait, I'm... um... we're walking you to your car."</p>
<p>The chief of forensics stopped and turned around. "Oh, okay. Thank you. You and Rex are leaving the party as well?" Sarah asked, now leaning in the doorway.</p>
<p>"Yeah, I guess." Charlie shrugged. "Not a big fan of office parties either."</p>
<p>"So are you two going to stand there all night or are you going to kiss already?" Jesse, who had followed them as well, said from behind them.</p>
<p>They turned around simultaneously to see the young tech standing there, smiling broadly. Bewildered they changed a look.</p>
<p>"Mistletoe." Jesse stated and pointed to the green strig with oval-shaped leaves and small, whitish berries hanging right over their heads. Rex barked approvingly and tilted his head to the side. </p>
<p>They turned back to face each other. Charlie searched Sarah's face. She looked up to him with her big brown eyes and a soft smile played on the corner of her lips.</p>
<p>"Tradition says," Charlie begun, eyes darting back to Sarah's face, just south of her brown eyes, more directly on those red, kissable lips that he had had so many vivid day dreams about in the past few weeks. </p>
<p>Sarah's eyes narrowed and a smile played on her lips. "Well, if tradition says," she replied in a low voice, taking a small step towards Charlie, who took a step closer as well. </p>
<p>Their eyes locked, silently seeking permission to continue. Ever so slowly their faces came closer together. As their lips touched for the very first time, Charlie heard himself let out a soft groan of appreciation. How long had he been dreaming about finally being able to feel those soft lips on his? And just like that, here they were, springtime feelings in the middle of December. </p>
<p>Their first kiss stayed tender and gentle, sweet and innocent. But when their lips parted, Charlie saw a new sparkle in Sarah's eyes. <br/>She grabbed the front of Charlie's shirt firmly, and pulled him even closer than before. Automatically, his hands landed on her hips, holding her as close as possible. Their lips found each other again, this time for a much more passionate kiss. If Charlie thought that he hadn't been able to think properly before, now he was sure he'd never make another coherent thought again. </p>
<p>"Um, guys?" Jesse coughed, visibly embarassed this innocent mistletoe kiss had turned out like that. "Get a room already!"</p>
<p>Rex whined and put his paw over his eyes.</p>
<p>Breathlessly, Sarah and Charlie finished their kiss and stood still for a moment with their eyes closed and contented smiles on their faces, their foreheads touching.</p>
<p>"Right... um... wanna get out of here?" Charlie mumbled. </p>
<p>Sarah nodded. "Yeah, let's go."</p>
<p>"Okay. Rex, come on!" </p>
<p>Jesse watched the three of them retreat, Sarah's and Charlie's hands still intertwined. They really made a good couple, tonight even Charlie's dark blue suit matched perfectly with Sarah's midnight blue dress. </p>
<p>They had just disappeared around the corner when suddenly Joe Donovan came to stand next to him. "What is it, Jesse?"</p>
<p>The young tech grinned. "Oh, it's nothing. Just witnessed a real christmas miracle!"</p>
<p>-The End</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>☆ Merry Christmas everyone! ☆</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>